Birthday Bash
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: Once again, it's Yami/DarkHeart's birthday, so me and QueensKhioneandFernis have teamed up to write this birthday oneshot for him!


**So today is DarkHeart Yami's birthday! So me and QueensKhioneandFernis wrote this for him! Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Yami-kun!**

* * *

DarkHeart was walking casually down the street, wondering when someone would come along to keep him away from the B-Pit. It happened every year. He would be redirected, and then brought back to the B-Pit, only to find himself in the center of a party. (And sometimes, much to his annoyance, the center of a prank.)

"Boo!" Two girls, one with red and black hair and the other with blue and white, appeared in front of him.

DarkHeart just sweatdropped at them. "Hey there."

"Whatcha doing?" Khione asked.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Dark Heart asked, wondering just how far behind Galaxy or some other insane friend of his might be.

"We're on a top secret mission." Fernis said

"Is that so?" Dark Heart raised an eyebrow. Had Galaxy been unable to convince (or blackmail) someone else into keeping him away from the B-Pit today? Or was the dynamic duo of Khione and Fernis up to something on their own?

"Care to help us?" Khione asked, excitedly

"With what?"

"Keeping a certain villain from destroying the world..." Fernis said.

Dark Heart sweatdropped. Of COURSE there was a villain attacking on his birthday. "Who is it..?" He asked.

"Nova." Fernis said, "Ironically. Why is it all our dark sides try to take over the world?" 

Khione narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?" 

"... Nothing."

Dark Heart sweatdropped. Evidently Galaxy was too busy to pay attention to her own dark side. Whether with planning a party or torturing Doji, he couldn't tell. "Well then, lead the way."

"Let's go!" The ground under Khione turned to ice and she skated away. 

Fernis sighed, "Best we catch up before she gets away."

"Uh-huh." DarkHeart floated into the air and followed Khione.

Khione appeared outside WBBA HQ, where dark clouds swirled overhead.

DarkHeart soon appeared next to her, looking up. "Well you weren't lying about who it was." He said, sweatdropping at the familiar maniacal laughter.

"Duh." Khione said, "Would we lie?" 

Dark Heart shrugged and said nothing, narrowing his eyes up at the dark half of his other friend, who was nowhere to be seen. "Alright Nova, what do you want?" He challenged.

Khione rubbed her hands together, frosting them up. 

Fernis pulled her sword off her back 

Nova looked down at them and stopped laughing. "You dare challenge me?" She said ominously, black energy appearing around her hands.

Khione made a frantic motion, since she was standing behind DH, he didn't see her. 

"Dont kill us!" She spelled out with snowflakes, "Remember the plan!"

Fernis whipped out a knife and threw it. It went flying by Nova's head, only missing by an inch.

"Almost." Fernis muttered

Nova spelled "relax" just behind DarkHeart's head before leaping down and attacking.

Khione and Fernis readied themselves

DarkHeart grabbed a sword out of nowhere and met Nova's attack.

Khione sent a ice blast into Nova's face

Nova growled and put up a dark energy shield. DarkHeart attacked her from behind and she was forced to put up a second energy shield.

Fernis laughed as she floated through, "Have you forgotten whose domain you are in, using this power?"

Nova narrowed her eyes. "I can still beat you."

"Wanna bet?" Fernis drawled.

Nova fired a burst of dark energy at Fernis and Khione, then at DarkHeart, who ducked under it easily. Fernis absorbed it while Khione dodged. DarkHeart brought his sword down on Nova, who blocked it with another dark energy shield. Khione sent a ice blast at her, but she leapt over it. Khione hissed. Fernis grabbed Nova by the arm, muttering "sorry" then punching the girl in the face. Nova grunted before punching her right back. Fernis took it with ease, before slamming her to the ground

Nova grunted and blocked yet another attack from DarkHeart. Khione formed an ice ball, about the size of a beach ball and threw it at Nova. Nova ducked. DarkHeart yelped and glared as he was nearly hit instead, slicing through the ball of ice with his sword.

"Sorry!" Khione shouted.

"Be more careful." DarkHeart growled, attacking Nova again and getting kicked.

'C'mon Galaxy... we can't do this all day...' Khione thought and attacked again

Nova kicked Khione as well, twisting up into the air and firing a shockwave of dark energy.

Meanwhile at the B-Pit...

Galaxy was sitting on the ceiling, calmly surveying all of the balloons she had hung. Gingka looked up at her, barely able to find her among the black, purple, and red spheres.

"You said that he's supposed to be here when?"

"When I call Khione." Galaxy said.

"WHICH IS GONNA BE WHEN?!" A snow clone of shadow drifted through the window, blinked, and said, "This place looks cool."

"Soon." Galaxy said, adding another layer of balloons and becoming completely hidden behind them, her voice muffled. "Soon. Gingka go see if Madoka's done with the cake yet."

"... You sent Kenta to buy a cake, not Madoka to bake one." Gingka said.

"Seriously Galaxy?" The clone sent a cold wind to move the balloons and find her friend.

Galaxy dropped to the floor. "Look I have to make him jump by popping all of these at once when he walks in, so..."

Gingka sighed and shook his head.

"Good luck." The clone deadpanned.

Galaxy giggled and covered the floor in bubble wrap with a snap of her fingers. Gingka animefell, making a bunch of small popping noises as he landed.

"Heh." Khione smirked, "Don't forget firecrackers."

"Ooh, good idea!" Galaxy said, coating the walls in them.

Gingka gave a deadpanned glare at Khione that said 'Why did you have to put that idea in her mind?'

"I'm only a clone." Khione said.

"Still..." Gingka whined.

"We're insane. Get used to it."

"I'm getting the idea it's impossible to 'get used to it.'" Gingka sweatdropped.

"Well... try." Khione sighed

"Trust me, I am..." He muttered.

Khione snorted, "Obviously not enough."

Gingka glared halfheartedly before yelping as Galaxy set off a firecracker underneath him. Khione's clone laughed. Gingka grumbled before walking across the room and downstairs, bubble wrap crackling beneath his feet.

Khione snickered and then turned to Galaxy, "Hurry up with this Gal. Nova and us can't keep the charade up forever."

Galaxy saluted. "I'm aware of that. Nearly done once Kyoya finds a cake."

"It was Kenta!" Gingka called from downstairs.

"Riiiight..." Galaxy said sheepishly.

"Of for the love of the gods!" Khione threw her hands into the air, "Can't you just snap your fingers and make one appear?!"

"It's more fun to make someone else do it!"

"Not if I bring DH here early..."

"Oh look, there's Kenta now." Galaxy said as the door opened and Kenta walked in with a cake.

"Good. What else do you need?" Khione's clone exhaled

"I think I've got everything." Galaxy said. "Sending in EG now. You may as well allow Nova to be defeated."

Khione saluted, "Roger that. Be here in 30."

The clone disappeared.

Back at the battle, Khione got the message, and gave a small nod at Fernis and Nova. Nova nodded back. DarkHeart charged, and Nova faked being too slow to block his attack, rather dramatically creating the appearance of having been destroyed by DarkHeart's sword. Khione resisted the urge to sweatdrop

DarkHeart paused in surprise, wondering why that had been so easy.

"Let's not question it." Fernis decided, "Maybe she didn't want to take over the world after all. Not today at least."

"That's not Nova." DarkHeart narrowed his eyes.

"Does it matter? I'm hungry now? You guys hungry? Maybe Madoka has something to eat. I don't feel like paying. Come along now!" Khione said

'Lemme guess, there's a party at the B-Pit for me...' DarkHeart thought. "Fine." He said aloud.

"I came in like a wrecking ball..." Khione sang, idly

DarkHeart blinked and stared at her.

"What? It's a catchy song! Ooh, what's your favorite song DH?" Khione asked randomly

DarkHeart shrugged.

Khione's shoulders slumped, "Okay..."

DarkHeart raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind. Really. C'mon." Khione skipped ahead.

Fernis fell into step beside Dark Heart, "Happy birthday, by the way. Probably not your best one, all things considering."

He huffed. "Better than being alone. So what precisely is Galaxy plotting?"

"Galaxy?" Fernis asked, confused.

"She always plots something. So what are you in on that I don't know about?"

"In on what? I'm not in on nothing!" 

DarkHeart looked even more suspicious. "Uh-huh."

"If you think I'm Iying, so be it. But I'm not. Whatever Galaxy usually does, I'M. NOT. IN. ON. IT."

"Whatever." He huffed, frowning.

"Whatcha talking about?" Khione popped up between them, from behind.

"Never mind." DarkHeart mumbled.

"O- okay..." Khione deflated. "Well, there's the b pit. Come along! I'M STARVING!"

DarkHeart rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Khione scowled

"You."

Khione raised her eyebrows, "Okay..." She stopped in front of the bpit doors, before shrugging and throwing them open, "HELLO! ANYBODY HERE?!"

The B-Pit looked entirely normal. Khione hummed as she and the other two walked in. DarkHeart looked around, surprised to see that everything was normal. Well, normal for most days. Normally he'd have been pied by now.

Khione sang quietly, "One two three... one two three..."

DarkHeart started to relax, before...

BOOM!

The entire room practically exploded.

Fernis yelped. Khione whooped

DarkHeart also yelped, then coughed as smoke filled the room.

"Khione!" Galaxy's voice came, also coughing. "Why the heck did you think it was a good idea to put firecrackers on the walls?!"

"I DIDNT MEAN THE WALLS. BAKA!" Khione sent a breeze through the room, sending the smoke out.

Galaxy looked sheepish. Everyone somehow had balloons taped to all of their clothing.

"Um... pop, pop, pop?" Khione asked.

DarkHeart just stared, sweatdropping. Galaxy popped all of the balloons at once and a startled scream came from downstairs.

"Calm down Madoka! My ears can't take that much!" Gingka's voice came.

Fernis snickered

"You didn't make him jump." Khione said

Galaxy pouted before a mischievous grin spread slowly across her face. The next instant, a springboard sent DarkHeart flying into the air.

"Now I did." Galaxy giggled as DarkHeart landed on his head and glared at her.

Khione sweatdropped.

And then... Nova appeared.

"Oh! Nova, thanks for the help on the distraction." Khione chirped.

Nova huffed. "Don't mention it."

DarkHeart sweatdropped. "I knew you guys were up to something."

"... Galaxy why are there three cakes?" Gingka asked as he came upstairs.

"... Because I DID ask Madoka to bake one AND I asked Kenta to go buy one AND I also asked Kyoya if he could bring one... I kept forgetting."

"I'll eat one." Khione said happily.

"But first, presents?" Fernis said.

"One's now for smacking in DarkHeart's face." Galaxy said, doing just that with one cake.

DarkHeart sweatdropped. "I am SO going to tackle you if you do that again.

Galaxy paused, reformed the cake, and did just that before leaping to the ceiling as DarkHeart tried to tackle her.

"Presents to open, DH, prese-whoa!" The authoress yelped and kept narrowly evading DarkHeart's attempts at tackling her.

Khione flashed in front of him, a long, narrow box in her hands.

He paused and blinked at her.

"Well... Yami has his weapon of darkness. I kinda notice it doesn't fit you when it's just you, so..."

He blinked and took it slowly, opening it. Inside, laying on a piece of silver velvet, was a black sword. From tip to handle, it was black. Where the hilt was supposed to be was a large black gem sat, glowing a light shade of purple. In the blade, there were purple Japanese symbols etched in it. 

"They mean 'we learn little from victory, but much from defeat'." Khione shifted on her feet

"Wow..." DarkHeart breathed in awe. "Thanks, Khione."

"You're welcome." Khione said.

"And here's one from me." Fernis stepped up, holding a small box.

DarkHeart raised an eyebrow and took it slowly. When he opened it, there was a silver bracelet and necklace, each with black and purple gems in them.

"Put the bracelet on, tap the biggest gem, and it expands into a shield. Do the same with the necklace, body armour appears over all fatal spots." Fernis said, "When you want them gone back to their jewelry form, tap twice."

DarkHeart blinked, again in surprise. "Wow..."

"You think we overdid it, don't you?" Khione asked, and whipped on Fernis, hissing, "I TOLD you we shoulda gone with the hellhound whistle!"

DarkHeart blinked. "Uhh, no..? I'm just surprised you went to this extent."

Khione paused. Fernis smirked.

"Who's next in the gift giving?"

"... Galaxy, if you're gonna give me a pie to the face again..." DarkHeart began.

Galaxy grinned sheepishly. "You aren't supposed to guess..."

DarkHeart sweatdropped as a pie fell on his head.

"Cant you give him something useful?" Wales asked dryly.

"When the heck did you get here?" Galaxy blinked at Wales. "And for the record, pies are very useful. As are miniature armies that can be turned to full size at the command of... Whoever." She said, pulling another box out of literally nowhere and handing it to DarkHeart.

Wales slowly raised one eyebrow, "I've been here. Just, unlike Gingka, not a victim of your madness."

Galaxy scratched her head, then shrugged.

Khione scoffed, then drawled out, "Let's have some cake!"

"Cake!" Galaxy squealed and went to cut it, only to find that Madoka already had.

Khione snickered. Galaxy sat down with cake after teleporting a piece to DarkHeart for him to eat.

Khione grinned evilly as she got her piece, "GALAXY HEADS UP!" she then sent it flying into the redhead's face

Galaxy shrieked and sent an entire cake into Khione's face. DarkHeart sweatdropped before grinning and smacking a piece into Fernis's face.

Fernis yelped, snapped her fingers, and encased all three others in red jello. Galaxy encased Fernis in jello and giggled. Khione growled and all the jello exploded, getting stuck on the walls and ceiling. Galaxy laughed and rolled across her bubble wrap floor.

DarkHeart chuckled under his breath as he dusted Jello off of himself. He looked around at his crazy friends as they went into a full insanity war, sending the non-author characters scuttling for cover. After a while, a paint bazooka appeared in his hand. There was no way he was gonna lose an insanity war on his own birthday.

"BANZAI!" He yelled, leaping into action.

All in all, it was just another crazy day in the life of the crazy author and his friends.


End file.
